The Dangers of Assumption
by booksnob
Summary: A quick one shot-ish thing of Kanda and oc. Possibly same oc from One Question answered, also by me, name not mentioned so I don't know. Read and let me know what you think, please. Rated M for safety and Lavi's dirty mind, and what happens because of it...
1. Chapter 1 a dirty mind

**Lavi waltzed down the hall, thoughts wandering. Komui said Kanda was already back from his mission; he wasn't training, or in the cafeteria, he didn't answer when Lavi knocked on his door, and Reever saw Kanda going into her room about an hour ago and no body saw either of them come out. therefor he was in her room doing who knows what, and Lavi was going to find out what it was.**

**He stopped beside the door, like right next to the door, his one eye closed as his super rabbit hearing kicked in. He heard the sheets rustle followed by a moan. What the-? she was breathing hard, he probably was too but he breathed so quietly it was scary. Lavi moved closer images appearing in his head of what Kanda could be doing to her. A dark chuckle emanated form the doorway cutting off a slight whimper.**

**"K-Kanda!" she screeched noisily.**

**"Baby" Kanda scolded amused and quickly grunted at something she did.**

**More panting and moans followed ending in a slightly muffled scream. Lavi paled, a smile creeping on his lips, he didn't think Yuu had it in him. Kanda would never live this down.**

**"Hey, Lavi!" Allen ran up waving, a smile on his face. "I'm headed to the cafeteria want to come?"**

**"Sure" Lavi threw an arm over Allen's shoulder, "Wait 'til I tell you what I just heard Yuu doing"**

**~Now to what was really happening in her room~**

**"Hold still, your shoulder's dislocated" Kanda snarled shoving the girl face first into the bed and holding her down forcibly.**

**"Can't the nurse just take care of it?" She whined as he held her arm out, away from her side.**

**"What and leave you in the infirmary for a month just to make sure you don't re-dislocate? It's faster my way"**

**"But it hurts more." she struggled away kicking at her sheets, trying to dislodge the stubborn swordsman.**

**"Tch" Kanda, annoyed, actually climbed onto her back pressing down on her arm-his knees holding her still-she moaned pressing her face into the pillow.**

**He continued adding pressure to her arm and with his weight on her it was hard to breathe so it was coming out in ragged gasps.**

**"Bully" she whined, voice hard to understand through all the feathers of her pillow as she continued to whimper.**

**Kanda chuckled as she punched the bed next to him with her good arm, "You missed me."**

**She was distracted, good, he pulled on her shoulder knocking back into place.**

**"K-Kanda!" she pulled away, "That hurt"**

**"Baby" he chuckled as she muttered and cursed burying her face back into the folds of her bed, "Just get it over with" **

**He leaned forward cutting off more of her air pressing harder, she moaned dreading what was to come, quickly popping her shoulder properly back into place making her scream, it was quieter due to her mouth being full of pillow.**

**"Hey, Lavi!" Allen's voice drifted through the wood stopping right outside her door.**

**Kanda stood grabbing his exorcist jacket from the chair where he tossed it so it wouldn't get in the way. She opened the door to see the red head with his air over the other's shoulders "Wait 'til I tell you what I just heard Yuu doing" he laughed evilly-the pervert.**

**"Uh oh" the girl's eyes were on Kanda's 'I will to kill him any second now' aura. "Kanda, no bodies gunna believe the Rabbit" she soothed carefully inching Mugen farther away from his clenching fists.**

**~Author's note: hey, I've been debating for awhile if I should maybe, you know, have Kanda and oc do what Lavi thinks they did... let me know if you think I should, I am really up for input from outside sources.**


	2. Chapter 2 rumors come true

**Kanda was drunk, she could smell the alcohol on him when he walked in the room. "Where were you?" she stamped her foot worriedly.**

**"Out" he stood there for a moment watching the girl. He crossed the room in only a few strides pushing her against the wall kissing her roughly. His large hands slid down her body as she deepened the kiss, he wasn't going to remember this later but she didn't care as he lifted her shirt over her head. pulling her even closer he moved to the bed lowering her gently and climbing over her, his own shirt forgotten on the floor he pressed her into another kiss as his hands explored her body taking off any clothes that got in the way.**

**She traced the outlines of his chest fingers ghosting over the muscles. He bit her bottom lip and slid his tongue into her mouth, quickly taking dominance and continuing to explore. They only broke the kiss due to the overwhelming need to breathe. **

**"Kanda" she moaned softly as he inserted a finger inside her moving it slowly. A second and then third finger joined the first making her moan even louder back arching. He took both of her hands in his unoccupied hand and held them above her head kissing and biting at her neck leaving small marks as he moved down to her breasts.**

**he took her left breast into his mouth sucking and nibbling on her his hand still working making her moan, he moved to her right side as he pressed harder against her. "Ready for the main event?" they were both breathing hard as he positioned over her, chuckling slightly.**

**She never got the chance to respond as he pushed into her, she hadn't even noticed they were both naked, she gasped slightly surprised clenching her hands into fists as he moved slowly. She moaned softly pleasure seeping through every inch of her, pulling her hands free she wrapped them around his neck pulling him into another extensive kiss.**

**He pushed more into her going faster and harder as her panted moans got louder. "Kanda," she breathed into his ear her own hips moving with his.**

**"Yes?" he nibbled her neck leaving small marks on the soft skin.**

**"Harder" her request wasn't disappointed as he went harder than before, harder than should be possible.**

**She moaned back arching pressing closer, needing to touch him.**

**"Scream" he ordered kissing her lips full on again tongue rubbing the roof of her mouth.**

**"Kanda!" her cries were muffled by his lips as she accidentally (not really) bit his tongue.**

**He hissed and moaned enjoying himself thoroughly.**

**When he finally stopped exhausted their minds were completely blank from high amounts of pleasure as they drifted off to sleep.**

**~Next Morning~**

**Kanda opened his eyes quickly to the sound of chirping birds and someone banging on the door.**

**"What?" a female voice, still half asleep and very much annoyed growled.**

**He turned his head and was surprised to see her lying on her stomach next to him with the sheets bunched at her waist revealing the lack of clothing.**

**"Have you seen Kanda?" Lavi's voice asked through the door, the knob jiggling, "he's not in his room"**

**"Open my door and it will be the last thing you ever do" She was rarely violent and when she was it usually ended badly, "And no I don't know where he is now go away" she hadn't moved from her supposedly comfortable position as memories of last night crashed into him like a wave.**

**"Well if you see Yuu tell him I'm disappointed he didn't make some kind of move last night" Lavi laughed.**

**Kanda opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a soft warm hand covered his mouth. "Tell him yourself and then do me a favor and let him kill you" She pushed Kanda back to lying down and pressed her head against his chest, his hand subconsciously rubbing her back.**

**"Morning Kanda" she murmured, still half asleep.**

**"Morning" he rolled out of bed quickly and quietly getting dressed before she joined him and stepped into the hall.**

**Lenalee came out of her room shortly after to see Kanda fuming and pinning Lavi to the wall face first while a sleepy female exorcist staggered and stumbled down the stairs.**

**Author's note: so here is the next part of my "one shot" that doesn't seem to be a so much of a one shot anymore. next time, if there is a next time will possibly be the reactions of everyone in the Order-main group mostly-to finding out what they did. not sure how they'd figure it out yet, if you have any ideas please let me know and if I use it I will be sure to credit you. thanks**


End file.
